A painter and a portrait
by Mischief Mage
Summary: FE8Sacred stones. VanessaxForde fic about what happens when Vanessa's more attractive sister Syrene turns up in the camp, confusing Vanessa's feelings towards Forde even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Mischeif Mage:** My first ever fanfic, please be patient with me! Vanessa and Forde is my main couple but there will be lots of minor ones in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem and never have owned Fire Emblem...although i might in future if I can make enough money and if i remember to buy it

* * *

_  
It's much easier to date someone you can be yourself around. Someone like, say, me would be ideal for you. What do you say?_

The cheerful words of certain yellow haired paladin echoed loudly in Vanessa of Frelia's mind as she circled above Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika's troupe as they trekked closer and closer to the Narube River. She had been unable to stop thinking about him, so much so, that she managed to steer Titania into the second clump of leaves today. Her pure white Pegasus snorted in a disgruntled way, tossing its elegant head.

"Oops, sorry Titania." Vanessa said apologetically, pulling twigs out of her hair, making a mess of it.

Just then, the green haired knight heard cries of distress along with the distant rush of water. Flying ahead, Vanessa could make out the roaring Narube River, enemy warriors and four villagers stranded on the island in the middle of the rushing water. Urging Titania back to the rest of the group, Vanessa found the twin heirs of Renais and ran the situation past them, fully aware that the entire group, including that certain paladin, Forde, was watching her as she painted them a mental picture of the Narube River and the position of the enemy forces.

"Well, we can't leave those villagers at the mercy of Grado's troops." Ephraim thought aloud, "Vanessa, you've seen the area, take Forde, Cormag and L' Arachel to rescue the villagers, get a closer look at the area and what we're up against, we will have caught up to you by then, be careful."

Vanessa nodded and began to ride her Pegasus back to the river on foot so that the others could follow her easily. She urged Titania faster and faster, not only to reach the villagers quickly but to ride away from the man who caused such confusion of her feelings. How is it possible to be disapproving of a person's lack of urgency but drawn to his charms and carefree attitude at the same time? She needed time to get her thoughts in order.

Upon reaching the river, the four riders clattered over the wooden bridge, Vanessa rode off to pick up the villager furthest away, well aware that Forde had just cut off Cormag in his rush to get the villager closest to her own.

After pulling the stammering woman up onto Titania, Vanessa trotted over to the edge of the river to get a closer look at the enemies across the river, scanning the rows for snipers or nomads. She heard Forde coming up behind her; she knew it was him from his exchange with his rescued villager.

"I thought you said you were going to take me somewhere safe!"

"Shut up."

As she heard Forde's horse coming closer, Vanessa began preparing herself for whatever cheerful remark the paladin was likely to come up with.

3.

2.

1.

"Hey Vanessa"

Here it comes.

"Who's that?"

"Huh?" Vanessa looked back to see Forde with one hand holding the discontent villager in place while pointing into the sky with the other. She followed his gaze and heard the beat of wings and saw a flash of long green hair.

* * *

Syrene. 

"Who?"

_Ah_ Vanessa realized that she must have said the name out loud.

"Who did you say that was?"

Vanessa trotted back beside Forde, the appearance of her older and very attractive sister made suddenly keen to be near him.

"Syrene, my older sister, she's also a Pegasus knight"

"You're sister? Well then, call her over, we could use her!"

Vanessa stole a quick look at Forde's face and was dismayed to see what could have been extreme interest. Reluctantly she flew up until she was level with her sister.

"Captain! Captain!"

Syrene swung her head around, her long emerald hair trailing behind it, catching the sun and shimmering like the harbour on a calm day at home in Frelia. Vanessa tried not to think about what Forde thought of this from his position on the bank of the river.

"Vanessa! What are you doing here?"

Vanessa quickly told her sister of her journey with Eirika after leaving Frelia so long ago. "I'm here with Eirika, Ephraim, Prince Innes and Princess Tana, we were simply rescuing these villagers when we caught sight of you."

Syrene listened closely, nodding. " I'm glad, I don't think i could have looked after all of them. I'll head back with you so that I can report to Prince Innes. We'll notify the other three first though… and by the way, don't call me captain."

Vanessa mentally smacked herself on the forehead before following her sister as they made a swoop over Cormag, Forde and L' Arachel, signaling to return to the southwestern bank where the rest of the group could be seen emerging from the trees. Cormag took off and flew ahead, his powerful wyvern being hindered less by the villager's additional weight. Syrene took the opportunity to stay level with Vanessa and quiz her on the mixed bag that was her companions.

"Who is leading you?"

"Well, Prince Innes would probably like to claim leadership but Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim are more involved than he is, it was their country and their father that were taken."

"I'll bet our prince doesn't like taking orders from Ephraim much."

"You could say that"

"Anyone else I would know?"

"Aside from them and Princess Tana? We have found the lost heir of Jehanna, Joshua; L' Arachel of Rausten; Duessel, the Obsidian General; Cormag, brother of Glen of Grado; Gillam and Moulder along with various people we picked up during our journey and a handful of warriors from Renais, Forde, Franz, Kyle and Seth." Vanessa said in an emotionless voice

"Well it certainly lacking representatives from throughout Magevel is it?"

"No it isn't" Vanessa replied stiffly.

Syrene cocked her head to get a closer look at Vanessa's face, "So how are you then? Holding up? You've been on this mission a long time." She said with a look of sisterly concern.

Vanessa began to speak but hesitated. The appearance of her sister had caused a stir of conflicting emotions in her: Joy at seeing her sister after being away from her home for so long and finally having someone to confide in, but jealousy and anger at her sister's apparent perfection but most inopportune choice of time to appear.

So instead of spilling the contents of her soul to her sister, she simply pointed out their proximity to the rest of the group to avoid the conversation.

"There they are"

Syrene expression showed both surprise and concern at her sister's obvious reluctance to talk, however, she too landed and dismounted, she then approached Prince Innes who was at the front of the group, along with Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, L' Arachel and Joshua.

Vanessa held back, using the excuse of checking her equipment to give her time to think.

The time alone, gave time for Vanessa to make a connection between her disapproval of Forde's affection and her sister's appearance. Forde's conversations had given Vanessa the impression that Forde was not as committed as the other knights such as his brother Franz. A man who acted in such a way in relation to his duty to his country could easily could then become just as uncommitted to women. Vanessa could just imagine Forde in Renais during peace time; hassling and making clever comments to every woman in sight. This explained why Syrene's arrival had worried her, Syrene seemed just the type of woman that Forde would fall head over heel's for. But that still didn't explain why Vanessa cared so much that Forde might fall in love with her sister.

Just then, Ephraim's voice rudely interrupted her thoughts. "Everyone, prepare for battle! Go go go!" he called out urgently. "Eirika, Joshua, Forde, Natasha, Syrene and I will go across to the other side; Neimi, Colm, Saleh, Kyle, Cormag and Vanessa go up the eastern bank to stop enemies from coming up behid us. Natasha and Saleh, bring your light magic and healing staves. The rest of you, Innes is in charge, look after the villagers and although I think attention will be focused on us, be prepared for an attack."

All of a sudden, the bank was bustling with activity, riders preparing their mounts, magic users flicking through their books, knives being given a quick sharpen, bows being strung. However, aside from this noise, all were silent, attention focused on the upcoming battle.

Vanessa, of course, was already prepared and was startled by the sudden increase in urgency as she had not been amongst the others when the orders were made. So, she gritted her teeth and wandered over to Forde who was nearest and was adjusting his horse's saddle and becoming increasingly frustrated as the leather slipped through his impatient, gloved hands. However, his furrowed brow eased as he turned to see her approaching.

"Huh, done already? I've never heard of anyone being keen to go to battle" he joked, amusement shining in his bright green eyes.

Vanessa was unsure of how to respond so she simply ignored it.

"Why is everyone suddenly rushing? Your prince seemed most impatient" she inquired in what she hoped was a friendly way.

"The long and short of it is that Lyon turned up, made passes at Eirika and snide comments to Ephraim about his hair colour and then disappeared. So here we are now, preparing to go after him to chop off his head so we can mount it in the Grand hall of Renais."

"Don't joke about things like that"

"Alright, alright, but he really did turn up, he did wind the twins up a bit and we really are chasing after him now, not to cut off his head, although I would like to do that for what _he_ did to my home."

Forde's eyes darkened as he finished and he returned to fiddling with the leather straps. At that moment, Vanessa felt for him and his vengeful anger, so she came closer and plucked the leather from his fingers and adjusted it for him, her patience and precise fingers making light work of it.

"Thanks" Forde said as he leapt up onto his horse, "Shall we go then?" he added, gesturing to Titania who was pawing at the dusty ground in impatience.

"Good idea"

* * *

**Mischief Mage:** So that was it. Please R&R so i know what i can do to make the next chapter better.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Forde and Vanessa trotted at a steady pace towards the edge of the Narube River. Had it not been for Forde's unfailing cheerfulness, it would have become a very awkward ride. 

"You and your sister are really different aren't you?" he said in a conversational tone, eyes flicking to Syrene who was casually chatting to Kyle who was doing his best to be friendly and serious and the same time, his face performing acrobatics as his mouth alternated between a warm smile and a hard line with his brows furrowing and easing at the same pace. Syrene seemed to have noticed as she made and comment and Kyle's face settled on a frown.

Vanessa was well aware that she and her sister we different. She was anxious to know how Forde thought they were different but dreaded the answer too much to ask so she simply replied with "Mmm."

"There you are Forde!" Ephraim's voice rang out over the gushing water as it rushed past, its rumbling making a number of the horses uneasy, their riders stroking their necks reassuringly.

"Ah. That's right, I'm going with Ephraim's group." Forde remembered,"See you later, look after yourself," he added as he trotted over to the bridge where the other five had congregated, briefly waving to Kyle as _he_ headed in the opposite direction.

Vanessa stared after him, feeling her insides twist uncomfortably as Syrene immediately engaged him in conversation.

"Vanessa. Oof! Vanessa!"

"Huh?"

Vanessa tore her eyes away from the pair and glanced down to find the Sage of Caer Pelyn, Saleh standing beside Titania, rubbing the side of his head, having been cuffed by one of the Pegasus's wings in his attempt to get closer to her.

"We're heading North up the bank now. Cormag said he caught sight of one berserker further up so keep your wits about you, I'll have Colm deal with him but keep an eye out." Saleh told her, straightening his head band and tucking his spell book under his arm before walking briskly over the bridge, a dead tree that had been put to better use, motioning to Kyle, Cormag, Colm and Neimi to follow him, which they did.

Titania quickened her pace to keep up to the others while Vanessa was forced to stretch her neck further and further to keep Forde and Syrene in her sight, even though her heart would twinge whenever Forde grinned in amusement at something her sister said.

Before long, Forde and Syrene were obscured from view by forest and bush, forcing Vanessa to focus her attention on the task before her. The assortment of enemy cavaliers and paladins dictated that Vanessa ought to use her lance, which she gripped tightly in her right arm, but as Saleh had said, there was a berserker near by, so she pulled out her sword but then sheathed it again so that an inch of blade still shone above it's leather sheath, meaning it would be easier to draw once needed.

By the time the first enemy cavalier had reached the small group, Vanessa had forced all intruding thoughts from her mind and was able to dispatch the soldier quickly with a javelin, her accuracy meaning she need not exert herself.

Vanessa, like most people, disliked fighting and bloodshed in general. However, fighting kept her mind far to busy to be upset over what people did or didn't say. With a clear cut goal, it was here, on the reddening bank of the Narube River, with her life at stake, that her mind was most at peace.

The six warriors had now organised themselves into two rows with Vanessa, Cormag, Colm and Kyle taking part in close combat with any enemies that survived the long ranged attacks of Saleh and Neimi who were situated behind the four, Saleh swapping his spell book for his staff whenever it was needed.

When the waves of horsemen abated, the six progressed up the bank until they were confronted by hordes of Grado wyvern riders. The wyverns additional speed and movement and greater numbers meant the group was forced to contract, into a tighter bunch. Neimi's bow and Colm, Forde, Cormag and Vanessa's greater skills meant that the riders were eliminated with relative swiftness. However, their sheer numbers meant that Saleh was forced to replace his Divine spell book with his mend staff.

Gradually, the numbers of wyvern riders thinned. Neimi took aim at the last of the battered wyverns and their riders, giving Vanessa and Titania time to recover. Panting, Vanessa brushed her hair from her face, which was warm and moist with sweat. She found herself looking at the small mountain peaks on the island in the middle of the river. Ephraim's group must have arrived at the fort on the other side as flashes of light could be seen as Natasha unleashed her magic on whatever enemy crossed her path.

As well as the flashes that such surges of light magic cause, when Vanessa squinted, she could see a winged silhouette against the flashing sky. Syrene. There were no enemies around her but as she and her mount dove towards the earth, sword in hand, Vanessa was entranced by her older sister's grace in the both saddle and battle, the winged horse, rider and weapon seemed to form a single unit that performed seamlessly like dancer that—

"VANESSA, TO YOUR LEFT!"

Vanessa held up her lance in to hands across the left of her body, preparing to parry the blow of whatever enemy soldier had escaped Neimi's arrows. But Vanessa spun her head around to face not a wyvern or paladin but the armoured face of an immense berserker, muscles rippling as he brought down his equally immense axe on Vanessa. Her lance was sliced like a sapling that had caught a cruel woodcutter's eye. Vanessa's heart stopped as she stared into the emotionless eyes of the axe wielder, then the pain came. Her arms had been jarred as her weapon had been cut and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg. The axe had continued on from the lance and had given the young falcoknight a long, deep gash that extended from her upper thigh down across the side of her leg. Blood dribbled from her leg down Titania's side, staining her white coat scarlet. Titania reared up, neighing in panic. With only one functional leg, Vanessa was thrown at the feet of the titan before her. The pain screamed in her ears, shrieking above any thoughts that might help her. The berserker lifted his axe again. Vanessa closed her eyes, waiting for her senses to be silenced and for the pain to fade.

_Forde…_

She waited, but the silence of death didn't come. Instead she heard a flump and slowly opened her eyes to see the berserker lying on his back, his throat yawning, a triumphant blue haired rogue standing before her, wiping the blood off a curved blade onto his pants.

Vanessa noticed that blood still trickling down from her wound but found herself too light headed to care. She fell back onto the soft grass, eyes shut, her mind drifted away…

* * *

…and drifted into focus again. Vanessa slowly opened her eyes to see… the top to the supplies wagon. She didn't remember coming here. She remembered passing out. The berserker! She tried to stand but with her memory came the pain. Overwhelmed, she fell back onto her bum with a "plomp!" 

Vanessa heard a gasp from outside and saw Syrene stick her elegant head in.

"Vanessa! Your awake! I was so worried!" cried Syrene as she rushed over to her young sister, wrapping her up in a brief embrace before sitting in front of her, grasping her hand.

"What happened?" she said, breathless.

"She might not remember but she was taken by surprise by a Grado berserker" a crisp, articulate voice said. Prince Innes strode into the wagon and stood with his hands held behind his straight back beside the two sisters who were sitting.

"He sliced straight through her lance. She wouldn't have survived if it weren't for that thief Colm, who slit his throat and then proceeded to frisk his foe's corpse until he found a dragon shield" the Frelian prince added with distaste.

"Where were the others when it happened?" Syrene asked, desperate to find out why her sister did not receive help sooner.

"Saleh was administering to Kyle and Cormag; and Neimi and Colm had set off after the last wyvern rider. Colm remembered the berserker and held back. He was able to call out to Vanessa and ran to help as quickly as he could. It must be said that if Vanessa had not had the reflexes that she does and she didn't try to parry the blow, the attack would not have been softened and she might have lost her leg entirely." Innes looked pensively at Vanessa's heavily bandaged leg.

"We ran out of mend staves so we had to make do with a heal staff instead," the tactician continued, "mind you, what I want to know is why you didn't notice the berserker before, those of his class are hardly ever that subtle, I've never known you to be as careless as this. What _did_ happen out there?" This question was directed at Vanessa.

Vanessa felt her face burn as the prince gazed down at her, looking both disappointed and worried. She bowed her head in shame.

"I was…distracted" she murmured.

"Hmmm," Innes mused as he turned to exit the wagon, "Make sure it doesn't happen again, for your own sake. By the way, Lyon escaped and we will begin pursuing him momentarily"

The prince disappeared.

Syrene looked at Vanessa.

Vanessa looked at Syrene.

Syrene grinned.

"Alright. Out with it! Who is it?" she said, amusement in her voice.

Vanessa blanched.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh Vanessa, I know you far to well for that! We both know that you used to have a crush on the Prince. But you hardly blushed once when he was here!"

"You knew about that?" Vanessa said, gaping.

"Of course I knew about it! But that's not the point! Who has caught your eye now? Only someone truly special could divert _your_ attention in the middle of a battle!"

Vanessa opened and closed her mouth a few times, words failing her. She realised that now, not only would she need to compete with her sister, she would need to hide her emotions even more carefully.

Syrene could only laugh.

"Ha ha, don't look so worried Vanessa; I won't force you to tell me. I'll have my eye out but I won't tease you. Feel free to come and tell me anytime."

With that, still chuckling to herself , Syrene stood up and departed, flashing Vanessa a quick smile before disappearing like Innes moments before.

Once Syrene's footsteps had faded, Vanessa reached for a spare elf fire spell book that lay just to her right and hit herself sharply on the head with it before lying down and hoping that life would have righted itself by the time she awoke.

* * *

to be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mischief Mage: **I had no idea when I was writing it but who _is_ the wagon driver? Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Whilst the sky was getting darker by the minute, the world seemed to be getting hotter by the second. Vanessa, having been awoken by the bumpity bump bumpiting of the wagon as it trundled over what seemed to be every pot hole on the dry road, had hobbled and fallen, and hobbled and fallen, until she had reached the front of the wagon where she now sat, next to the unshaven, perspiring wagon driver. Now, she regretted not changing out of her armour as it became hot against her skin. She tugged at the thick bandages encasing her wounded leg, trying to let air in.

She could see that she wasn't the only one affected by the heat. Artur, Lute Saleh, Natasha, Moulder and L'Arachel had all hitched up their tent-like robes. Joshua, Eirika and Syrene had tied up their hair to keep it off their necks. Even Gerik and Marisa, familiar with heat after living in Jehanna could be seen with sweat dripping from their noses and chins.

Desperate for a distraction from the heat, Vanessa turned to the driver.

"Where are we going?"

"Neralas Peak" the driver said shortly in a monotone.

"Will it be as hot as this?"

"Yes"

"How soon until we arrive?"

"We're here."

"Ah?"

Vanessa glanced around in dismay. Neralas Peak was a coal black wasteland. The ground was cracked and arid, lava oozed like a fiery slime every few feet.

Vanessa stepped down gingerly from the wagon, clutching the large wheels for support, her right leg working hard to hold up the rest of her body.

The rest of the group had gathered a little way ahead. Vanessa could see Forde and Syrene laughing behind their hands at something. Feeling particularly left behind, Vanessa hopped uncertainly between rocks large enough for her to lean on. She was just past the halfway point when she stopped and leaned panting against a tall, oval shaped boulder, her wounded leg throbbing.

Just then, the boulder grew hot beneath her fingers and wriggled, then exploded, throwing flecks of rock in all directions and Vanessa to the ground.

Vanessa yelped in surprise and pain, the hard ground not cushioning her fall at all. She had cried out once as she fell and did so again when she caught sight of what had been _inside_ her resting stage.

A red, yellow and purple, scaly, slimy cross between a woman and a dragon sat before her. It seemed momentarily disoriented before noticing the woman laying on the ground, deciding that the first thing it would do with its life was destroy another's. It raised its reptilian claws, a pulsating, violent red orb floating just above its palm. However, Vanessa did not find out what the red orb did as it disappeared as suddenly as the two arrows in the creature's chest appeared. The creature let out a screeching wail as it crashed backwards onto the ground, dead.

The next thing Vanessa knew was that she was being hoisted up by two pairs of arms, those of her loving sister Syrene and of the ever courteous Kyle.

"Well at least we know what a gorgon looks like now" Ephraim said matter-of-factly as he drew closer, "but where did it come from?" he continued, peering closely at the fallen beast.

"See the thin slime on it? It had only just hatched." Saleh put forth knowledgeably,"That boulder that you were leaning on, Vanessa, it must have been a gorgon egg"

"What?" squeaked Artur in a high voice," but that means that all those are…"

He gestured out over the whole of Neralas peak. The others followed his gaze. Scattered across the ground were more gorgon eggs, guarded by, gorgons, mogalls and deathgoyles.

"We need to destroy those eggs before they hatch!" Ephraim said to no one in particular, "that means we need warriors on mounts"

He then said in louder voice so all of them could hear,

"I want Innes, Tana, Eirika, Seth, Forde, Kyle, Syrene, Artur, and Lute ready to go in five minutes. Franz, Amelia and Cormag, stay alert, we might call for you. The rest of you, stay put."

As always after orders are given out, the bustle began. Syrene and Kyle were forced to hand Vanessa over to Franz so that they could prepare themselves for the coming battle.

With one arm draped across the young paladin's shoulders, Vanessa limped over to a large boulder (which she was sure was not an egg) and sat down, panting from pain and heat.

"I'll be back in a minute" Franz told her before wandering off to watch the others head into battle.

Vanessa tilted her head back against the rock, breathing the hot air in. She ached both physically and emotionally. It seemed as though the Gods were determined to hinder her in every way possible. Why, she couldn't imagine.

"Hey" a gentle voice said. Franz was back. He held out a canteen to her which she took and drank from gratefully, water trailing down her chin in her haste.

She finished and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before looking at the young man that had just sat down beside her. He was clearly Forde's brother, but there was an innocent, boyish quality in him that made Vanessa feel at ease in his presence.

"Syrene's your older sister right?" Franz said slowly, building a fortress out of the stones that littered the ground.

"Yes she is"

"Do you get on well with her?"

"Yes, in general. What about you and Forde?"

"Of course, without our parents, he's all the family I have left. But even so…"

Franz glanced nervously at Vanessa, accidentally knocking his mini city down before continuing

"I sometimes feel that he's leaving me behind."

Surprised, Vanessa gazed at Franz's face, his boyish face looking strangely melancholy. This had been the last place that Vanessa had expected her feelings about her sister to be lain before her so clearly.

"So do I," she said thoughtfully, "my sister is everything that I have wanted to be, but whenever I draw closer, she moves on without me. I know she didn't do it deliberately but she always got more attention. Whenever we were protecting towns from invasions, all the people, particularly the men would clamour to her."

"It's a bit like that with me. Forde was the reason why I joined the army. I've always looked up to him but sometimes he just moves too fast for me. He seems to know me better than I know him. I know he has his eye on someone at the moment but I don't know who, but _he _knew who I liked from the very beginni-"

Franz blushed, realizing that he had revealed a bit too much. Vanessa wanted to know more about who Forde was "eyeing" and searched around for a way to rectify Franz's mistake.

"Tell you what" she began, coming up with it as she went along, "I like someone as well and I won't ask if you don't"

The blonde paladin grinned; cheeks still tinged a faint pink, "Deal"

"So how long have you known that Forde liked someone?" Vanessa asked in a casual way, hoping that she didn't sound too interested.

She needn't have worried as Franz was still too relieved to notice.

"What? Oh yeah, I only noticed last night when I went past his tent, he was ranting because he had run out of yellow pigment. Once he calmed down I had a chat to him and found out."

There was still no definite information for Vanessa to work with. Franz had only noticed Forde's behaviour the night before. The first night that Syrene had been there.

"What would a warrior like Forde be doing with pigment?"

"He paints"

"Paints?"

"You could say he has an eye for beauty…and the skill to recreate it for that matter"

_An eye for beauty_ the words had a cold resonance. Vanessa looked down at her hands, trying to hold back the choked feeling in her throat.

"Hey, could I have some of that?" Franz reached over and plucked the canteen from her loose fingers and lifted it to drink just as Amelia walked past, waving and smiling at him. Franz returned the smile and wave but in doing so sloshed water down his front, going bright red again.

Vanessa grinned to herself despite her deepening sadness, deciding not to tell Franz when she saw Amelia stumble after stealing a backwards glance at the young rider. Two young people, lost in a world with just the two of them.

Vanessa sighed deeply and slowly closed her eyes, wishing for the first time that she had ignored Forde and not called to her sister on that day above the River of Regret.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

The battle on Neralas peak had been quick with few casualties. The reappearance and escape of Lyon with Renais's sacred stone meant the continuation of the journey through Rausten to the Darkling woods. 

It had taken days of careful walking to reach the bottom of the mountain and from there, a week of non-stop travelling to reach Rausten court, the most weary taking it in turns to sleep in the wagon.

Vanessa, whose leg was still healing, had ridden in the wagon the entire time, with nothing to do but brood over what Franz had told her. So Forde had an eye for beauty did he? It did not surprise her, but since Syrene's arrival, Vanessa had been pushing the knowledge to the back of her mind, hoping that Forde's initial feelings might pull through. Forde certainly hadn't visited her while she was injured, so it seemed that they hadn't.

Beauty.

The one thing that Vanessa was sure that she did not have a lot of. She gazed out the large window that was situated opposite her strangely soft bed. Rausten court had been large enough for every warrior to have his or her own room. It was a clear night; no smoky clouds obscured the cold stars. Everything seemed beautiful in the world at that moment, except her. Her sister, her fellow fighters, the sky, the night, the earth. Everything but her.

Earlier in that evening, Vanessa had tried to improve her features with some oils from her sister and from within the castle. But all that she made was a mess. So now she sat, shoulders sagging, hair an oily tangle, feeling most unlike herself than she had ever felt.

She sighed, closed her eyes and kneaded her temples for a little while before picking up a towel, a loose shirt, pants, the crutch given to her by some of the Rausten servants and a bar of soap and leaving her room, shutting the door behind her.

Once in the dark corridor, she turned not towards the baths but towards the door leading outside. There was a nearby spring that wasn't used for drinking water, making it the perfect place to sit beneath the sky and muse.

Despite the clear night, it was pleasantly warm outside, the cool grass rustling as Vanessa's bare feet and crutch glided through it. She managed to find an area of the spring with a soft current, a moderate depth, and cover behind bushes thick with leaves.

Vanessa glanced around to make sure there was no one around, although she doubted anyone would be; she had stayed up brooding for a long time. She slipped off her armour, her skirt, the thick, blood stained bandages and waded out into the stream till the crisp water was just above her waist. Taking the soap, she washed the unnatural oils from her hair along with the sweat and blood that had stuck to her skin. With every scrub, she felt an emotional release as well as a physical one. She washed her face last, the cool water washing away the part of her that was jealous of her sister and upset at what she wasn't, leaving only herself.

Feeling as rejuvenated as she would have after a long night's sleep, Vanessa waded out of the stream, onto the bank, where she dried herself and pulled on the loose clothes. She tested her wounded leg gingerly. It still ached a bit but the rest after sustaining it had helped a great deal.

Now clean, the cool air enveloped her, slowing her heart, bringing sleep. Vanessa picked up her crutch and began returning to the castle, zigzagging across the lawn in her tiredness. She was close to falling asleep right there on the grass when she walked straight into something very solid.

Compared to her other landings, this fall was much more pleasant with the grass and soft earth catching her. Looking up, by the moonlight and the male "oof" that she had heard when she walked into the person told her exactly who it was.

Forde.

When he had seen who it was, Forde offered her a hand up, which she took.

"I see that I wasn't the only one out enjoying the beautiful evening"

_Beautiful. _Vanessa felt a ripple in her calm pool of emotion. She tried to hold it back.

"It certainly is pleasant" she replied with partially forced calmness.

"So how are you? Syrene told me about your leg."

_Syrene_. The ripples became larger.

"Did she now?"

"Yeah, she's told me a lot of things about herself and you. You're so different, in a nice way though"

_Different_

"Really? What else did my _sister _say?" Vanessa snapped, "You must know, considering how much time you've spent with her."

Forde looked taken aback.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh don't play dumb"

"What is it? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Vanessa burst. Her mends that the wash in the spring had sewn now tore.

"We both know that my sister is better suited for you than we are! She's more confident, more fun and not to mention prettier!"

Forde looked as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Whoa calm down Vanessa"

"Why should I be calm for you?"

"Think about it, you knew that I was interested in you in the beginning right? Before Syrene came, right?" Forde began in a logical voice.

"Yes" Vanessa said coldly, folding her arms across her chest, leaning on one leg.

"Well," he continued, "has there been any sign that my feelings have changed? Have there? Any signs that I haven't been loyal to my feelings for you?"

Vanessa laughed coldly.

"Loyalty? Loyalty? You've shown about as much loyalty as Grado did to Renais, I'm expecting an invasion any day now."

As soon as she said it, Vanessa knew she had gone too far.

She gasped and looked quickly at Forde's face. He had gone as rigid as a stone statue. The light seemed to have gone out behind his usually shining eyes.

They stared at each other. Vanessa's raging storm had abated and left only a mess.

After what seemed to be a century of cold stares and silence, Forde motioned to Vanessa to follow him. It wasn't an offer. She walked behind him, having trouble keeping up with his fast pace. She tried to say something but nothing seemed right, so she remained silent. He led her into the stables, a few of the horses stirred as they walked past to where the saddles were kept. Forde silently found his and rummaged around in one of the pockets. Vanessa stood silently, guilt gnawing at her flesh.

At last Forde found what he was looking for. He walked stiffly outside, into the moonlight, something clasped in his hand. Vanessa followed.

She stood beside him. He looked into her eyes with his, his eyes that usually sparkled with delight and amusement, stared at her coldly now. He showed her what he was holding: a small roll of canvas.

He unrolled it and held it up for her to see.

"I would like you to meet the woman I fell in love with. I don't know where she has gone. Perhaps you could help me find her again?" he whispered.

Vanessa could only stare.

It was a painting. Of her. It was a painting of her grasping a spear in a battle ready position, but with a soft, vulnerable look in her face. It was incomplete; portions of her green hair remained uncoloured.

Vanessa took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to say."

"You could tell me what happened to you. You seem convinced that I'm attracted to beauty and flair. Well, you're right, but I didn't find you attractive because of your body or face. I fell in love with your seemingly hard shell but gentle spirit. Now all I see is a paranoid, jealous, brooding mess! This painting is a lie, a lie that I want nothing to do with."

He let the canvas fall from his hand; it would've hurt less if he had thrown it. He then turned and stomped back into the castle, out of sight by the time the painting touched down the ground.

Vanessa didn't know how long she stood there before walking silently back to the castle, leaving the painting in the dirt to be blown into the spring by the wind. Sleep was out of the question now.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Mischief Mage**: I know I've been writing at about one chapter a day. Perhaps it says something about my social life?

* * *

The sun that had slid across the clear sky the next day brought a sense of hope and purpose for most of those who saw it. But not Vanessa. 

In the dining hall, she had picked a table with those she did not know well, afraid that Syrene might notice her red eyes, swollen from tears shed during her sleepless night and her tearful day. She pushed her slab of bread sadly around her plate, her usually ravenous appetite failing her.

Before long, there was a call for all of the guests who were travelling with Ephraim to go to Mansel's royal hall. Vanessa dragged herself through the corridor behind the happily talking crowd.

In the hall, the group stood before Mansel's throne. Vanessa picked a spot behind Duessel, the general's armoured bulk hiding her from view. She half listened as Mansel agreed to part with the stone of Rausten, partly upset that the journey was not going to end here as there was still a glimmer of hope of defeating Lyon.

Just then, the large doors of the hall slammed open, a battered guard stumbling in.

"My Lord Mansel" he gasped, "Grado, they've surrounded the castle! Our patrols were no match for them!"

Ephraim turned to the frail pontifex, "Fear not, we will protect you, as payment for the Rausten stone, your hospitality and your allegiance."

He then turned back to his silent comrades, "I want Eirika, Seth, Franz, Amelia, Natasha, Forde, Kyle, Vanessa, Syrene, Tana, Innes, Neimi, Colm, Joshua, Lute and Artur to stay here with me. The rest of you, I want you to split into groups and check the rest of the castle, protect those who need it. Prepare yourselves."

The group ordered to patrol the castle, marched briskly out the large, double doors, discussing how to divide up with the guards.

Now Ephraim spoke to those left over, "There are three entrances into the hall. I want Tana, Innes, Natasha and Joshua heading to the Northern entrance at the end of the corridor. The rest of you, stay here to guard lord Mansel from the other two entrances. Don't forget to carry your torches. It's getting dark."

It was true, Ephraim, Eirika had been talking with Mansel for most of the day, retelling their story.

Vanessa looked up; she had been ordered to stay in the same group as Forde. She looked around Dussel to see Forde looking sourly at Ephraim. She saw him whisper something to Tana who had just fetched her Pegasus from the woman who had just led the horses in. Tana had been walking towards the Northern corridor but now returned to the rest of the group, Forde taking up her position in the group of four. It seemed that an exchange had taken place.

Vanessa didn't understand why this upset her. She fetched Titania from the stable woman and gently embraced the pegasus's smooth head. She knew that if Forde had stayed, she would have probably sustained an injury on top of the one that had only just healed enough for her to fight again. She had tried to think of something to say to the paladin, but the words that had flowed so easily to hurt him, seemed to only trickle out, drying up in her guilt and shame.

She looked around her, only now, after having surely destroyed the only chance of love on this journey, did she notice the love that the others felt for each other. Franz and Amelia chatted happily, sitting easy in their saddles; Colm comforted Neimi after upsetting her about one thing or another; Artur chuckled after confusing Lute with a simple discussion of human emotion; Joshua and Natasha had walked off behind Forde and Innes, hands just touching.

Vanessa sighed one last time before leaping up onto Titania and trotting to her post, squinting through the darkness. There was the occasional flash as the rising moonlight caught the blade of whatever was lurking in the shadows. She pulled her sword from its sheath and sat ready for whatever planned on springing out from the darkness at her.

* * *

The battle had seemed to drag on for an age, but it was finally over. Vanessa sat slumped against the wall, shattered. Her lack of sleep meant her accuracy had been way off and she was forced to strike more than once, sapping energy from her already depleted store. Her emotional burden hadn't helped either; everyone had seemed to be working in pairs. Franz and Amelia had fought looking in opposite directions, protecting the other's back; Lute finishing off any enemies that survived a blast from Artur; Colm directing Neimi's arrows with his trained, thief eyes; Joshua darting around Natasha, sword flashing while she cast spells over his shoulder. Not a single enemy had gotten through to Mansel's throne. 

They had fought through the night, so once the sun crept above the horizon, they were off again. Vanessa riding once again on Titania's, allowing the Pegasus steer itself. At the moment Vanessa's days held no structure or direction, the light slipping in and out of night without her notice. Syrene had tried to approach her sister, concerned for her, but she was turned away by Vanessa's determined silence.

Vanessa thought it felt ten lifetimes before they arrived at Darkling woods, but it was really only a week.

Vanessa dismounted and gazed into the dense forest, its presence seemed to put a fire in her mind. The quest was almost at an end. Soon she could return home to Frelia, forget about what could have been and what really happened. So it was with a calm, directed mind that she joined the line going past the wagon for weapons and items. With the journey coming to an end, Ephraim felt that this would be the most opportune time to use their best weapons. Vanessa did not receive any of the legendary weapons but was given a brave lance which would work well with her natural agility.

Titania was tied to a tree, close to Franz's horse, which the paladin was gently stroking. Once again, the young man's innocence put her at ease and loosed her tongue. However, he spoke first.

"You ready for this?"

"Absolutely" Vanessa said purposefully.

Franz looked up in surprise.

"I don't understand, a moment ago you looked as though there was a storm cloud above your head, we're faced with an almost impossible task that may well be the death of us all, what do you mean you're ready?."

"To be honest, I'm sick of this, this war, this journey. I want it to end. I now fear that my life will go on like this more than I fear death. No matter what happens, this battle will end the war for me, either by our victory, or by my death. That's why I'm ready."

Franz stared at Vanessa in awe, a light seemed to glow from within her, and he felt warmed.

"You're right. Except…I'm still scared, scared of losing those that I love. My brother, General Seth, that person I told you about…"

_Syrene_. Vanessa hadn't thought about that.

"I suppose I'm scared for my sister as well. She knows me better than I know myself, I think. She has been like my mother while I've been away from home. I sometimes get frustrated when I can't be more like her but somehow, I think I like her up there ahead of me, someone to aspire to that still reminds me that I am who I am."

As before, Vanessa's feelings were laid before her. She did not need to try and be exactly like her sister to keep up to her and to look up to her.

"Well, Forde's like my best friend. He and I are so different but he knows that I look up to him. Forde might not seem it but he will always be loyal to you, he will never give up. If I needed him, he would never leave my side."

"Well" said Vanessa, laughing slightly, "You've done a good job of quelling my recklessness and making me scared again!"

"Oh no! Tell me I didn't! Because _you've_ made be much readier for what we face." Franz exclaimed looking so dismayed that Vanessa couldn't help but laugh. He soon joined in, the laughter of two younger siblings shared making for a bright moment before they plunged into the dark forest of the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

From atop the mountains, Vanessa could see out over the clearing in the darkling woods, including the temple, where she could make out the monstrous form of a dragon, along with the silhouette of Riev, beside it. Everything else seemed to be teeming with dark creatures.

Having seen enough, Vanessa flew down the mountainside to where seventeen of her companions stood.

"I'm sorry Myrrh" she said, "But it's definitely a dragon that they have in there."

The young manakete looked down, tears forming in her eyes. Eirika knelt down and put an arm around her, comforting her.

"We have no choice then but to force our way into the temple." Ephraim said, eyes narrowed, thinking hard. He turned to his fellow warriors.

"Here, at what is surely the final battle, I would like to tell you what an honour it has been for me to fight and grow side by side with such skilled warriors. I thank you the battles that you have won for me, for you co-operation, your love and-"

"Stop it. You're making it sound like your leading us to our doom." Innes called out impatiently.

"Prince Innes is correct my lord" Seth said bowing slightly, "We all know what we are up against and if we did not like it, we would have left your side long ago"

"Very well then" said Ephraim, grinning sheepishly," In that case, let's go!"

He pulled his horse around and marched out from behind the mountains, into the view of the creatures of the dark, Siegmund held ready by his side. Vanessa followed him with the others; mind gloriously clear, nothing was going to distract her this time. As they marched, time seemed to slow, a wight dawdling to Vanessa's side, but as her lance came down, shattering its skull, time jumped, the world jumping with it into a flurry of motion.

Gorgons, wights, maelduins and Deathgoygles fell on either sides of the group, which cut through the monsters like an arrow through the air. Vanessa was fighting her very best, focused solely on what she was doing; her foes were dispatched with speed and skill, Pegasus and rider working as one entity.

At last she saw Riev, Franz and Amelia were nearby, she signalled to them, the two paladins rode up beside him, swords clanging as he tried to parry as many blows as possible. Meanwhile, Vanessa charged at him from behind, her lance catching him at the base of his spine. He gurgled and fell forward, unmoving.

Nearby, Lute, Artur and Joshua had just dealt with the manakete turned dracozombie, Morva, Ivaldi, Excalibur and Audhulma making quick work of it. Cheers were hesitant as Myrrh now sat on Eirika's horse, face in her hands. Ephraim trotted up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and asked whether she would like to return to the wagon with five companions and let the leftover twelve continue on. She shook her head. So Ephraim asked for Franz, Amelia, Marisa, Kyle and Gerik to return to the others. He then trotted up the crumbling stairs, motioning for those leftover to follow.

The battle inside the temple never had a starting point. The moment they entered, the twelve split up and headed towards the end of the hall, where the Prince of Grado could be seen watching the proceedings. There were more dracozombies here. Vanessa made doubly sure that her sub-group had Natasha.

As Vanessa fought, her body working without her thinking, Vanessa remembered what she was here for, what she was fighting for. Vanessa had joined the army for her sister, the same sister that a part of her had hated for almost a month now. She felt ashamed, and in doing so became twice as determined to survive so that she could make it up to Syrene when the war was over, she would tell her everything, about her envy, her fight with Forde-

Forde.

Vanessa realised then that she still hadn't gotten over him. He was the one thing that Vanessa couldn't see being resolved at the end of the war. She had cut him deeply, she deserved his dislike, or even his hate, and she would have to live with it.

Vanessa remembered how she had had a crush on Prince Innes when she had been ordered to accompany Princess Eirika. She laughed to herself, she could see what Forde meant now, Innes _did_ stress a lot.

At that moment, Vanessa felt serene and at one with the entire world, she would survive, life would improve.

As if to confirm her belief, she looked up from the mogall she was slicing to see Tana fly past Lyon, Vidofnir catching the Prince in the chest, he fell, all stopping to watch his body crash to the ground. The thud echoing through the dark temple.

But it wasn't the end.

The ground shook.

A creature unlike anything Vanessa could have imagined rose up above them.

The Demon King.

Vanessa, like the rest of her companions rode, ran or flew as fast as they possibly could to help. When they arrived, they saw a light floating high above the royal twins of Renais. The sacred stone of Rausten.

The demon king was weakened but still powerful. The stone had only imprisoned its soul. Now was the time to strike. Vanessa and those without legendary weapons held back and kept the creatures brought forth by the Demon king in check while those with legendary weapons advanced...

* * *

To Vanessa, it was over so quickly; there had been flashes, sounds of metal against armoured plates, then an unearthly roar from the demon king as it literally fell to pieces. There was only silence in the place where it once was. 

So here they were, outside the temple, walking back to tell the others. Still unbelieving.

The war was over. Finally over.

**

* * *

**

**Mischief Mage:** I'm sorry that I didn't write about how the demon king was killed but it really didn't take very long when I played so I just didn't write about it with the excuse that Vanessa wasn't present at the point of its vanquishing. (is that a word?) Besides, for killing the demon king to be poetic, Ephraim or Eirika would need to kill him (or to be even more poetic, they would strike _together_) and they just aren't what I wrote this for are they? If you don't like it...well...sorry bt it's too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mischief Mage**: haha, some of you thought i was finished didn't you. Sorry about that . I'm not done yet. This last bit was originally going to be two chapters but it got so long so here is the first of the last two chapters.

* * *

The uproar from the camp was so loud that it caused a flock of birds to flee into the sky in fear. The entire group would have been happy to celebrate where they were but the remaining taint on the forest forced them to move again. However, there was now a contagious energy that had not been there before the battle. Ewan flitted in and out between trees, Ross pursuing him, laughing all the way. Innes did not seem irritated by their antics; his usually frowning face eased with the corners of his mouth twitching upwards every few moments. Princess Eirika, after hugging her brother tightly was now chatting animatedly with Tana. Even the creatures seemed excited, Titania and the pegasus's soaring gleefully through the air, ignoring commands from their riders, whom they had brought along for the ride, even Cormag's reserved wyvern, Genarog joined them, taking playful snaps at passing birds. 

Vanessa had hugged Syrene tightly for almost a minute, her glee and relief breaking through her usually calm demeanour. She had shared hug or handshake with everyone, except Forde of course, who she was still embarrassed to even look in the eye. She wanted to apologise to him first which she planned to do before parting ways in Frelia. Vanessa gave an extra tight hug to Franz who had become an understanding friend during their time together. It seemed as though the golden sun would never fade.

But it did, and the nights that the days slid into was just as raucous. Dark figures danced energetically around a merrily burning fire, while loud, out of tune singing reached up to the stars. Syrene and Vanessa spun around and around, laughing gaily, all worries and self-conscious woes being lost in the intoxicating euphoria.

It was nearly sunrise before the camp fell silent, and it was mid day by the time they continued on their way again, returning to Rausten.

Upon return to Rausten, L'Arachel, Rennac and Dozla were farewelled with many hugs, handshakes and cheerful goodbyes. The plan was to swing around the continent moving from Rausten to Jehanna and finally to Renais, those from Grado going south at Jehanna and those returning to Frelia continuing on from Renais.

Once they arrived on the hot sands of Jehanna, Joshua, Gerik, Marisa, Ewan, Saleh and Natasha left them, Natasha having been asked to stay with Joshua and rule in the royal halls of Jehanna.

Journeying to Grado, only Cormag, Duessel and Knoll left them, Amelia accepting an invitation to return to Renais with Franz. There were many toasts that night.

They remainder of the group arrived in Renais at mid-day; Vanessa, Moulder, Syrene, Innes, Tana and Gillam were to leave the next morning.

Vanessa began to feel time running out. She knew that she had to at least apologise to Forde before she left, but it never seemed to be the right time. She needed to plan her strategy and as she had often done before, she made her way to the stables, planning to prepare Titania for the final leg of the journey, only to find that she wasn't there. Princess Tana's Pegasus wasn't there either, only Syrene's snow white mount remained. Vanessa looked around, both puzzled and anxious.

"You won't find her, Princess Tana returned with her to Frelia an hour ago" An amused voice came from behind her.

Vanessa turned and smiled to see her sister standing in the doorway, beautiful as ever, a beauty that she had once desired.

"What do you mean? How am I supposed to return to Frelia?"

"There has been a change of plans, Prince Innes wants to see you about it, you'll find him in the royal hall with Eirika and Ephraim"

Perplexed, Vanessa walked quickly to the hall where she found Eirika seated between Innes and Ephraim at a long wooden table, all writing intently on important looking documents and every now and again giving a scroll to a servant, whispering in their ear before they scurried out various side doors.

"Prince Innes?" Vanessa said hesitantly, sticking her head a bit further through the door "You asked to see me?"

"Ah yes, Vanessa" said the Prince, not looking up from his writing, "I assume that Syrene has not told you about the new arrangements? You will remain here at Renais for a month or so. The returning of your weapons and Pegasus has been organised. We will return to Renais next month and you may return with us then."

"What duties am I to perform sir?"

"Nothing, you will simply be under the command of Prince Ephraim during your time here."

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted"

"Why are you returning to Renais in a months time?"

"Well, firstly, Frelia and Renais will be working together to provide aid for those affected by the war and secondly, Ephraim and I have some business to settle."

"Sir?"

Now Eirika looked up from her writing, looking annoyed, "_Innes_ has challenged my brother to a duel to earn the right for my hand, and Ephraim accepted" She looked between the two of them angrily.

"Well I couldn't exactly turn him down now could I? That would be an insult to him" said Ephraim bracingly.

"And of course you would never_ ever_ insult me now would you, Ephraim?" Innes replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

_I'll leave them to it_ thought Vanessa before tiptoeing out the doors and down the thick carpeted corridor, leaving the royal trio bickering, letters to various kings and heads of state lying forgotten.

Vanessa quickly found Syrene and told her about what was to happen.

"But the thing that I want to know" she said, "Is _why_ their leaving me behind until later."

"Because I asked them to."

Vanessa gave a start.

"But why?"

"What, aren't you pleased?" said Syrene, grinning, "I thought you would have liked to spend a month in Renais, take a royal tour with Forde maybe?"

"Yes I am sort of pleased but-", Vanessa stopped...and started again, "How did you know that?"

Syrene could only laugh at Vanessa's gawping face.

"Don't look so worried Vanessa! I've known for a long time! I really meant it when I said that I would keep an eye out. What was it that I noticed? Well…lets call it an older sibling secret."

Syrene winked sideways at Vanessa before strolling serenely down the stairs.

But Vanessa was reeling, Syrene didn't know about her fight with Forde, she clattered down the stairs behind her sister.

"But Syrene, Forde and I had a fight in Rausten, he and I don't have much of a chance. I insulted him really badly and I don't think he will forgive me!" she said as she drew level with her smugly smiling sister, a fatalistic tone in her voice.

"Maybe you did, but what does that matter? Didn't you see him, Vanessa? During the journey home? He couldn't keep his eyes off of you!"

Vanessa's brain had run into a large, stone wall and was lumbering around like Garcia the morning after the wagon driver pulled out a few barrels he had been saving up.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, not quite believing, afraid that Syrene's observations would false.

"Positive. Besides, you know how much he and I talked. Like a said, Older Sibling secrets" Syrene told her knowingly, winking again.

"Now" Syrene said in the voice of authority that she used when directing the other knights," See to it that you go and tell Forde about the new arrangements." Then, with a large smile spread across her face, she turned and marched away, down the stairs and out of sight, leaving Vanessa looking like she needed a lie down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mischief Mage:** Here it is finally, the last chapter.

* * *

Outside, the sky was stained a pale pink, the sun was crawling towards the horizon, looking forward to a long slumber. In comparison, Vanessa's mind was very much awake. 

Was it possible that Forde was still interested in her? It had been a hope that she had shut away in the deepest confines of her mind, sure that it could not be true. Yet, here Syrene was saying that Forde had had his eyes glued to her at every chance.

Vanessa thought back to her conversations with Franz. _He will always be loyal to you, he will never give up._ She doubted that Franz realised the significance of his words to her now. At that moment she realised how ironic it was that she was now depending on Forde's loyalty when _she_ had openly doubted it with catastrophic circumstances.

The falcoknight had made up her mind. She would see Forde and find out what his feelings truly were, and at least apologise to him. She turned and marched towards the Renais stables. She had seen Forde, Kyle, Franz and Amelia go there to settle their horses in and had only seen Kyle, Franz and Amelia return.

But Forde wasn't in the stables. Nor did he seem to be anywhere in the castle grounds. Vanessa wandered through the twisting corridors repeatedly, getting strange looks from the bustling servants.

After searching the gardens for the paladin for the umpteenth time, Vanessa was about to give up when she heard a groan, followed by a rustle in the bushes behind her. She whirled around, her skills gained in combat still with her.

Forde emerged from between the hedges, shaking his head dejectedly. He took a few steps before realising that there was someone there, he looked up and seemed to jump in surprise. Vanessa had never seen Forde out of sorts before.

"Oh …Vanessa! Hi. So umm… you're staying her for a month or so?" he asked, sounding much more like Franz than his usual articulate self.

"Seems like it."

"Okay."

There was an awkward pause; Forde stood looking at his right foot, Vanessa at the ants crawling over the grass on the ground to the right of her.

Vanessa took a deep breath.

'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for questioning your loyalty and for comparing you to Grado. I can see how harsh I was and that I was wrong. So… I'm sorry." She said quickly, screwing up her eyes while she said it but looking at his face as she finished.

Forde looked up surprised, as though he had not expected this at all. But he seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me."

There was a slightly less awkward pause.

"So, do you still think that I'm a paranoid, jealous, brooding mess?" asked Vanessa in a half joking way.

"No, but do you still think I'm a flighty, lazy scoundrel?"

"No…well…lazy maybe…but I think I've gotten used to it."

They both looked in opposite directions again. This time, Vanessa looked at the shrubs behind him which she could see were in bloom. Something in Forde's hand caught her eye. It was a rolled up canvas.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing.

"Oh this thing? Well to be honest…I don't think I understood you properly at first either and so I made assumptions on that night in Rausten as well." Forde reddened slightly, another first.

Vanessa looked at him questioningly so he continued.

"I had first thought that you were tough on the outside but soft on the inside. I was right, that painting was a lie." He looked up into Vanessa's eyes now, his light green eyes asking for her understanding.

"But it wasn't the kind of lie that I thought it was" he continued, "I watched you in the Darkling Woods, battling the Demon King. You were never distracted once, you never panicked when an ally was hurt, you were control personified, you showed an inner strength that I thought had been an outer coldness. I saw this and as I threw away my other painting, I tried again. This time I tried to show that actually, you're meek on the outside and that your strength comes from the inside. You could say that I fell in love all over again, but for a different reason."

Forde now unrolled he canvas. This picture wasn't a painting but a charcoal sketch, again of Vanessa. This time it was only of her shoulders up. The Vanessa in the portrait seemed to have just spun her head around, her face soft and a little bit sad, but her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be glowing with an inner fire. Vanessa's face would have gone scarlet if her heart hadn't been standing still in awe of the portrait.

The canvas jerked before Vanessa's eyes, then, to her horror, Forde screwed it up and put it in his pocket.

"I don't like it" he said, seeing her expression," It is nothing compared to the real thing."

He grinned at her, Vanessa blushed. But something was nagging at her.

"I don't understand, during our battle in Rausten you-"

"Oh that. I'm sorry that I seemed so cold but, to be honest, I was angry. I hadn't given up on you but I was angry"

"But what about after Darkling woods? You never came anywhere near me then!"

"Just to point out, _you_ didn't come anywhere near _me _either. My excuse? I was scared. I hadn't been nervous to go to you before because I thought that you were a really a softie on the inside, but in the Darkling woods! I was petrified and I realised that you had only put up with me before because you weren't really as annoyed at my antics as you made out."

Vanessa laughed now.

"What an idiot I've been! To think that you fancied Syrene! What idiots we _both_ are!"

Now Forde laughed as well, hard, and for a long time too; long after Vanessa had finished.

She stared at him incredulously.

"What's so funny?"

Forde clutched his side and said with difficulty.

"You wouldn't believe who Syrene is with now!"

"Who?"

"Kyle, the lady's man. Are you telling me you really didn't notice?"

Vanessa gaped, amazed while Forde started laughing again. There had been so many misunderstandings…poor Syrene, the guiltless victim, but then again it seemed that Syrene had had more than one reason to organise a return to Renais in a month.

"Vanessa?"

Forde's voice pulled Vanessa's mind back to the present.

"Hmmm?"

"So, will you go out it me? Assuming that you aren't depressed by Innes staking his claim on Eirika of course"

Vanessa smiled. She seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"Okay."

* * *

Vanessa hugged her sister close. Forde, Vanessa, Amelia, Franz and Seth had ridden out with those returning to Frelia for a short distance to see them off safely. 

"I'll come back to pick you up, little sis. I expect a full report" Syrene whispered in Vanessa's ear.

"But of course captain!" Vanessa said looking at her sister as though insulted.

They both burst out laughing.

"Syrene, hurry up! The sooner we get to Frelia, the sooner a month will end and you can come back." called out the ever brisk Prince Innes.

"Keep an eye on Ephraim for me," he added to Vanessa before he turned his horse around and began galloping down the dirt road, Gillam and Moulder on two horses behind him

The two sisters parted, Syrene gave a final wave before she mounted her Pegasus and rose high into the sky, soaring over the trees and becoming a dark speck on the cloudless, morning sky.

Within moments the sound of hooves died away and those returning to Renais lead their horses around and returned the way they came. Seth, the silver paladin had remounted his steed and was riding on ahead. Kyle followed close behind him, taking backward glances every so often to gaze at the shrinking blot in the sky that was Syrene.

Vanessa and Forde dawdled a short distance behind.

"Phew, a whole month without big sis to keep an eye on you eh? Shall I send out the call for all sons to be locked up and all the pubs to be closed? I know a good closet below the main stairwell that I could hide in." he joked.

Vanessa grinned, she had a come-back prepared.

"You know" she said," speaking of getting one up on your siblings, I think that Franz has finally pulled ahead of you"

Vanessa nudged Forde, and jerked her head backwards.

Shortly behind them, almost out of sight, Franz and Amelia could be seen. Amelia was leaning against a tree in full bloom, Franz kissing her gently; holding her hand as though it were a baby bird, soft and fragile. Both with their eyes closed, two beings of innocence lost together in their own world.

Forde did not seem at all taken aback, in fact, he grinned mischievously.

"It's about time, and anyway" he said, turning to look at Vanessa, "he won't be ahead for long!"

Before Vanessa could answer Forde's strong arms had circled her waist and had drawn her up into a kiss, his tight embrace holding her close. Vanessa put her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to him. It was not a fiery kiss. It was gentle, simple, Forde making sure it stayed within Vanessa's comfort zone while still satisfying his own desires. His care for Vanessa's comfort made it worth more to her than any amount of frenzied passion could have. Vanessa closed her eyes, content in the Forde's loving embrace.

Vanessa was not sure how long they had remained locked together, but when they drew apart all her experiences in the war of the stones seemed far away. They remained vivid, but it was as though they had occurred a year ago rather than only a month. Vanessa could not dwell on what had happened, there was only forward, to Renais in this case.

Forde mounted his horse and held out a hand to Vanessa. He pulled her up so that she sat in front of him in the saddle, his arms reaching around her to hold the reins. It seemed as though all Vanessa's woes and toil had led to this feeling of complete security and contentment in Forde's arms.

Vanessa took one of Forde's gloved hands off of the reins, leaving him to steer with the other. She held it in her lap. Forde squeezed her hand tightly.

"So now that I have a commitment to you" he began, "Am I going to have to start acting more mature? Less sleeping, more stressing?"

Vanessa smiled a small smile.

"No," she whispered softly as she leaned back, her head resting against Forde's warm cheek, his hand still in hers.

The world never looked so colourful and alive.

"Just be yourself."

* * *

**Mischief Mage:** It's finally finished! Did you like it? Well, if you're reading this then i guess you've read the whole thing! Thanks for reading. R&R if you have time please? yay! Cya.  



End file.
